


Fortune Favors

by GioseleLouise



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Devoted Thanatos, M/M, Making a deal, Pining, quid pro quo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioseleLouise/pseuds/GioseleLouise
Summary: Mother Nyx is powerful enough to reach Olympus, but not powerful enough to convince the pantheon to help. Determined despite the lack of aid, Prince Zagreus tries and fails to reach the surface. Then he tries and fails again. And again. And again.The cycle is never ending - until Thanatos decides to make a deal with the god of War.
Relationships: Ares/Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Thanatos & Nyx (Hades Video Game), Thanatos & Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 121





	Fortune Favors

Death hovers over trampled grass, toes grazing bloodstained mud and splintered shafts of _doru_. Crisp winter winds make the plains shudder. They block out his priests’ chanting and the crackle of pyres; carry the smell of incense and burnt flesh onto the battlefield.

Echoes of the carnage reverberate; push the grieving and shocked into their homes or to the blurry edges of the battlefield. Thanatos should have left by now. There are no more souls left to reap, just souls to mourn. He feels a growing need to move on, a _pull_ that calls him elsewhere, and yet…

He tightens his grip on his sword handle, steeling himself against the itch that feels like bugs crawling under his skin. Thanatos has to stay, he must do this. Mother Nyx wants this. _Zagreus_ needs this. Hundreds of attempts have been made to breach the surface, and the Prince has only bested Megaera a handful of times. He keeps dying by her hand or by the flames of Asphodel, and he’s moving too slow, not getting stronger fast enough. He’ll be trapped in Tartarus for _years_ with the paltry aid he’s getting. 

Zagreus doesn’t have _enough_ , but Thanatos can change that. He can give his friend the edge he needs without defying Lord Hades.

Sunlight refracts off of a golden chestplate and catches Thanatos’ attention. 

"You're late," he growls, turning towards bright red eyes. The air around them thickens and Thanatos’ skin prickles from an aura of power he once knew so well.

"You said to meet at this battle, Death. Everyone knows I'd only be present at the thick of it. _You_ are the one that's late," Ares counters, smiling brightly. 

Thanatos pauses, caught off guard by the warmth on Ares’ expression. "I had an obligation that kept me away from most of the fighting. I assumed you would have stayed to see the fruit of your labor," Thanatos concedes. "After all, you orchestrated this war...Lord Ares."

" _Lord_ Ares, is it?" Ares’ smile widens. His eyes trace Thanatos’ face before briefly dipping to the exposed skin on his chest. It's been awhile, but Ares’ gaze still makes something hot curl in Thanatos' gut. It’s a feeling Thanatos always brushed aside. A small, flattering facet of his relationship with the god of War, but now…

Well, it's been awhile.

"Since when have you deigned to call me _Lord-_ ah. You've called me here for a favor, Thanatos. State your terms."

Thanatos snorts. "I appreciate your efforts to get straight to business, for once. I’ll make it simple: I want you to help Zagreus-" Thanatos grits his teeth as Ares chuckles. "-escape the Underworld. Do this, and I'll owe you a death."

Ares freezes mid-laugh; white eyebrows vanishing into his hairline. "A death?" 

"Yes,” Thanatos says easily. The next words are rehearsed; rattles off his tongue easily. “Imagine the possibilities with Death at your call. I can claim whoever you believe is keeping you from another war or I can claim someone that is instrumental in stopping this one. Choose a wise king, or a skilled diplomat, even a member of the clergy preaching peace. I'll defy the fates and seize a soul for you, god of War. It’s your choice.”

Ares’ expression brightens. His eyes shine for a brief moment before he cocks his head and says, "You're offering a lot for a fake prince, Death."

 _Prince Zagreus is not fake,_ Thanatos aches to say. Lord Hades’ pact twists his tongue, kills the words before he can even open his mouth. It's maddening that all Thanatos can do is _refer_ to the Prince when speaking to outsiders, as if his closest friend were nothing but an afterthought.

What’s worse, the pact never forbade them from _showing_ Zagreus to Olympus. Mother Nyx's magic was supposed to take advantage of this loophole, but it's like Hades _knew._ Like a net is keeping images of Zagreus from leaving the Underworld. A stipulation of the pact, maybe.

He remembers Mother Nyx trying anyway; she sent Olympus promises instead of proof and they responded with trifles instead of boons. Without aid, Zagreus failed. He tried again and failed and then failed some more, and Thanatos _hated_ watching Zagreus crawl out of the resurrection pool. He hated seeing Zagreus’ slumped shoulders and the desperation in his eyes. He hated watching Mother Nyx succumb to hopelessness.

He hates that nothing is changing.

Queen Persephone is lost while Zagreus and Mother Nyx drown in failure. Bound to obey Lord Hades or no, Thanatos has had enough. They need this. Ares may not push Zagreus out of the Underworld, but his aid may get Zagreus through Asphodel.

Any progress would boost morale.

Thanatos sighs, and the exhale feels like releasing a deep, long held hurt from his chest. "Ask yourself this: if Zagreus doesn’t exist, why are Poseidon and Zeus helping him?"

Ares snorts, waves a hand like he's brushing the thought away. "Lord Zeus and Poseidon look for any excuse to harass their brother. The rest of the pantheon have more important things to do than to shoot their boons into Hades’ realm." 

_And have more to lose angering the Lord of the Underworld_ , Thanatos thinks. "Regardless, god of War, my offer stands. Assist him and I’ll owe you a death. Do you accept this deal?"

Ares studies him, intent eyes narrowing faintly. Then he crosses his arms, guarded, and asks, "Why come to _me_ with this?"

 _Because I know how to convince you,_ Thanatos doesn’t say. Instead he grips his sword handle and tips his head down slightly. Tries to embody the mortals that come to Ares’ temples to ask for his favor. "I come to you because we've worked together before and I know what you're capable of. I know you will be able to help him."

The god of War chuckles. "You think I'm powerful, Death?"

"I think you're _arrogant_ ," Thanatos retorts silkily, and his position is worth it for the startled gasp he hears above him. "But yes, _Lord_ Ares, I think you are powerful as well."

The god of War laughs, boisterous and loud, and the sound cracks through the air. For a heartstopping moment, Ares’ power curls around them. It’s intoxicating; raw energy seeps into Thanatos’ skin - the passion of bloodlust and mindlessness of war battling his self-control. Enchanted, he looks up to see Ares grinning at him, suddenly _much_ closer. 

"This situation strikes me as odd, Death. It’s most intriguing that you're so eager for this deal. I’m no master tactician, but I am a student of war. I can sense when the odds are skewed. Therefore, I’m upping your part of the bargain: I want you to hasten death on the surface."

"What?"

"I only ask that you reap the mortals that are close to death. Think of all the wounded nobles and senile generals that are _days_ from the Underworld, yet they stay on the surface, grinding war down with the time they waste.” Ares makes a distasteful noise. “Think of all the battles that are delayed because mortals are too busy mourning or paying respects to these...figures.”

“I-”

"It’s a deal I’ll agree to. Immediately," Ares presses as his blood-red eyes shine. "I've always liked you, Thanatos. Truthfully, I look forward to the opportunity to work together again, just like the old days. We were...quite a combination. You would think we should have stayed close; that Death and War would stay intertwined."

"You want me to work for you,” Thanatos realizes, dazed.

"I want you _under me,_ yes," Ares hisses, and the connotation caresses Thanatos, mixes with Ares’ dark gaze and the power in the air and makes _heat_ curl up Thanatos’ spine. "I want you working under me to ensure this war goes as smoothly as possible."

Thanatos swallows and very deliberately keeps his voice still. "There are better ways to catch my attention, god of War."

Ares squints at that. “Perhaps, but it’s been hard to get a hold of you lately, Death. Do you have an answer?”

Thanatos pushes past the tension in the air, ignores the growing tightness in his chest, and tries to think through his options. _Immediately,_ Ares said. He’ll get what he wants _immediately:_ power for Zagreus and hope for Mother Nyx. 

"We'll take it case by case,” Thanatos manages coolly, “And I _always_ get the final say."

Ares hums his assent and comes closer. Thanatos stills, feels the _heat_ of this god on his skin, and doesn’t move away. Ares is handsome, always has been, and there’s something charming about the way he’s making his intentions very clear. "We do things differently in Olympus, but I think you in the Underworld observe an old custom when you accept a pact?"

Thanatos rolls his eyes, but tips his head up anyway. Relishes the way intent red eyes shift to his lips, the way Ares’ breath catches and how his _want_ is painted so nakedly on his face. "It's out of fashion _everywhere, god_ of War.”

“Shame,” Ares says, but neither god moves away. A warm hand grazes Thanatos’ sword-arm, moves up until it’s curled around his shoulder. “Humor me, Thanatos. It’s a custom I wanted to enjoy, and my eagerness weighed heavily in my decision.” The hand on his shoulder squeezes, “Only if you feel the same, of course.”

Thanatos scoffs quietly. “I never realized the god of War was so bad at flirting. Like I said, Ares, there are better ways to catch my attention,” he says, and leans in anyway. 

Ares tastes like sun-kissed iron and he kisses like a man with seconds to live. The god of War presses in, tips Thanatos head back, and slides into his mouth when Thanatos moans into him. Overwhelmed, Thanatos runs his fingers through soft, white hair to anchor himself. Ares hums, shifts the hand on Thanatos’ shoulder to caress his bare back and trace the curve of his spine, raising goosebumps over his skin. Thanatos leans into him, enchanted. The kiss is intoxicating; an opportunity Thanatos acknowledged, but never realized he wanted until now. 

Soon, too soon, Ares pulls away and Thanatos bites off the groan of protest that nearly escapes him; he’s better than that.

"To a successful pact. And many more customs enjoyed," Ares whispers against his lips. The god of War loosens his grip and lets Thanatos slide away. "The blood of Hades will start receiving my boons immediately. Whether that’s your _Zagreus_ or Hades simply cleaning his realm, the recipient will receive it nonetheless."

Thanatos nods, breath shaky. “Thank you, Ares,” he says. Ares looks as desperate as Thanatos feels, and Thanatos knows if he doesn't dismiss them now, they’ll likely go back to what they were doing. “I suppose we should both get back to work now that our business is concluded. Call for me when you need me.”

The god of War grins and takes a step back. "I will."

There's no visible shift. Where there was once a man with gleaming armor, there's a trampled battleground. Within the span of a second, Thanatos feels a pulse of power, a taste of iron on his tongue, then Ares is gone.

Alone, Thanatos wills his tension to leave his body in one long exhale. He lets his shoulders fall, plants his scythe into the ground, and runs a long, slow hand through his hair.

This is good. He did well. 

Zeus, Poseidon, and Demeter will continue helping Zagreus. Hermes, too, if Charon can convince him. Now Ares is on Zagreus’ side. Four gods and Hermes - maybe it's enough to tip the scales. Just enough for Zagreus to make a dent in the underworld, maybe get the rest of the pantheon's attention. 

Maybe find his mother.

Mother Nyx will be pleased, and as for Thanatos...

_To a successful pact. And many more customs enjoyed._

Thanatos shuts his eyes. Death is partnering with the god of War. In more ways than one, if their encounters continue the way it did. This wasn’t the deal Thanatos expected and yet…

Thanatos smiles and imagines the looks on Zagreus and Mother Nyx’s faces when he tells them the _abridged_ version of this story. Ares’ power is comforting; the god of War’s support is a promise, a different future than the endless failure they’ve been facing. Thanatos brings a hand to his lips. He remembers the press of Ares' tongue and the heat of fingers on his back, of Ares' burst of power shaking the field. 

It’s the last, lovely thought Thanatos has before his magic blinks him out of the battlefield and back to his duties.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is much appreciated - Come say hi @ giosele.tumblr.com
> 
> As always, much love to my beta, Didi <3


End file.
